


The Young Birds Took Flight

by sidenwood467



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Family, Fate, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pre-Apocalypse, Protective Dean Winchester, Responsibility, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidenwood467/pseuds/sidenwood467
Summary: Heaven received a prophecy about the future apocalypse three days after Sam and Dean Winchester's mother was killed. Although not all details were clear, they knew that both heaven and Earth would be destroyed if they don't take action. They sent a trusted angel, Castiel, to look after and train Dean and Sam for the apocalypse to avoid a mass destruction of the Earth. They hoped to change the course of the future by raising and teaching the brothers better. It will be hard work and there was little hope. The angels could only wish for Castiel to succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I dared to post online for the Supernatural fandom. This work is a parting gift to my friend Angeline who had introduced me to this fandom. (I do hope you can see yourself in some of the characters)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

The door creaked and groaned as Castiel pushed it open. Stepping into the warehouse, he sensed warding spells and symbols all around him. He then heard a rustling sound like wings that came from a room to his left, then he heard a yell. 

“Cassie! It's been so long! Nice tie you've got there.” Said a loud voice, unfortunately, and unmistakably from the archangel Gabriel.

“Please restrain yourself, Gabriel. We do not need to see you attempt that “special hug” of yours again. We are here to discuss serious matters.” Another voice called before Castiel could answer. It could only be Michael's voice, always commanding and serious. But he felt lucky that Michael had stepped in, he never wanted to find out what Gabriel's “special hug” is. A strange sight greeted him. A large rectangular table was placed in the middle of the room. The large group of angels sat around it. Some looked tense, some chatting with each other, others just observed quietly. So this is the largest celestial meeting that had been held on Earth for two centuries. 

“Hello, brother.” He said to Gabriel and gave a nod to Michael, who naturally, sat in the head chair at the right side of the table. Castiel took his seat. He was vaguely aware that Michael and some other angels are studying him. This made him a bit uncomfortable. Luckily he did not have to wait long. Michael cleared his throat and began. 

“Quiet down everybody!” He shouted and instantly, the room went silent, “I believe you all know why you are here, correct?” The forty or so angels around the table all showed signs of approval. 

“We are here to discuss the great prophecy that had recently came to our attention,” he continued in that calm and confident voice, “the prophecy centers around Mary and John Winchester's two boys, Sam and Dean. It is foretold by the prophecy, that these two boys will, in fact, decide the fate of the world. They are the one who will stop the apocalypse, or not.” Michael said, and silence.

“Sounds cheerful, the fate of the world rested upon two scrawny little boys.” Commented Gabriel, breaking the silence at last. No one laughed or spoke, silence fell again. 

“And the source of this prophecy is?” Questioned Castiel. He always questions the authority and validity of things. 

“Chuck Shurly, the 16 years old prophet of the Lord.” Answered Michael, who studied Castiel curiously while answering, deep in thought. Confusion swept over Castiel. Why are some of his brothers and sisters looking at him that way? 

“I still don’t see how this is anything to do with us though. Couldn’t we just wait for the boys to grow up then give them some advice when the time comes?” Said Hannah with a slightly confused shake of her head. 

“I’ve been to the future, I’ve seen… what…we all…” Michael stuttered, for the first time today he sounded unsure and scared. “The angels will cease to exist, human and Earth will be flattened and Lucifer shall rule the chaos.” He finished grimly. 

“Oh, let me guess. This will be our future unless we do something?” Said Gabriel with an air of seriousness that did not really fit his style. 

“My suggestion is to take action as soon as possible. So yes, we have to do something. I also propose that we take on the matter from now. Give ourselves a head start. Train the Winchester boys. Technically, that should be their father’s job, but the man is too broken. He had done nothing but drink in the past two weeks. The boys will need a family, a guardian.” Said Michael, regaining his confidence. 

“OK, OK. You want us to take care of two scrawny, squeaky, annoying little kids?” Gabriel exclaimed, half serious but nonetheless pretended to faint in his chair.

“No, we need only one angel to take care of the boys. Raise them properly since their father could not. An angel who could be patient and loving.” Michael’s gaze fixated on Gabriel as if to say “unlike you!” But then, he looked straight into Castiel’s eyes. 

“I am thinking about you, Castiel.” He said. 

Castiel felt empty. He didn’t even protest as Gabriel gave Castiel a big slap on the back which made a loud thump. The words made no sense to him. How could it be him? There are hundreds of angels, how could he be better? Not that he didn’t want the job but…

“What? Why?” He asked. Thinking that they can’t be serious. 

“Obviously because you are patient and loving Cassie! Hey, bro, you’ve really gotten slower!” Exclaimed Gabriel with a whistle. 

“That, and I think you have the potential to do great things Castiel. Your heart is good; I’d give you that. Plus, I have a feeling that you would like the Winchester boys.” A gentle smile played on Michael’s face as he considered Castiel. 

“What if I can’t! What if I fail, you cannot leave this whole fate of world thing in my hands!” Shock started to turn into desperation and anger. 

“Castiel, believe it or not, you are our best hope. Please, if you will just give it a try. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Michael tried to reassure him. “You will never know if you don’t try, plus, we can always help you.” Silence. 

“Fine, I will try.” Castiel said finally, after a long time. Then he stood and walked out of the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold night air chilled Dean's bones, he shivered slightly and wrapped his jacket closer to his body. Then, he pulled Sammy closer to his chest, hoping to keep his little brother warm. Dean could not sleep, but it was not because he was sitting on the front porch in the middle of the night with blasts of cold wind blowing in his face. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw things that he wished to never to see ever again. His mother's scream, he didn't even know whether he had actually heard it or he had just simply imagined it. He didn't want to find out. He did not want to think of his father either. It looked like his father was trying to drink himself to an early grave. From time to time, he would be conscious enough to take another swig from the bottle and mutter something about demons and monsters then pass out on the table again. 

In the past days or so, Dean had finally buried his sadness of losing his mother, leaving him with a gaping void in his heart. He had started to feel he was losing his father too. He did not fully understand what had happened that night, but he understood that he was the one left with the responsibility of taking care of his brother. And he swore to himself that he will keep his brother safe, no matter what. Fate had taken his mother, and perhaps his father too. But he will not lose his baby brother. 

As to why Dean was sitting out on the front porch in the bitterly cold November night? Dean cursed himself for being such a coward, but he could not stand being in the same room with his drunken father who yelled, grunted, slept or puked whenever he tried to talk to him. He couldn't stand feeling that someone was missing in the simple apartment they had rented, his mother. Well, at least they had a temporary place to stay in, thanks to Bobby. 

Dean just stared into the darkness, deep in thoughts. A long time had passed before his eye lids started to get heavy. “Angels are watching over you, Dean.” His mother's words rang in his ears. A wave of warmth ran over him and before he knew it, he fell asleep with Sammy in his arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel arrived just then. First, he just stood there, taking in the scene. Then, his brows furrowed and with a soft light in his clear blue eyes, took off his trench coat and covered Dean with it. Then, as gently as he could, took Sam into his own arms and watched over Dean Winchester. Just as a soft glow of dawn's first light broke over the horizon.


	2. Chapter Two: The Angel of the Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is done! Finally! It took me longer to write than the previous chapter because Cas get to meet Dean for the first time here(*wink wink*) and I don't want to screw that up.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dean opened his eyes and gave a yelp of surprise. He thought he was alone. What he did not expect was a face looming over him, nor did he expect a light brown trench coat wrapped around him like a blanket. Then, he gasped when he realized Sam was gone from his arms. Dean's heart accelerated at an alarming rate. His breathing became short and shallow as he frantically threw the trench coat aside and jumped to his feet. That was until he saw Sam in the arms of the stranger whose face he saw him earlier when he first woke up. All the panic surged up in his chest to form a fresh wave of protectiveness. He had been in fights, yes. But he knew that he would never win a fight against this guy. How could he have been so stupid as to fall asleep holding Sam in public? Anyone could have snatched Sammy and run away. Now this dude has him, thought Dean bitterly.  
   
But the weird man looked calm and curious like he was waiting to see how Dean would react to this. Dean saw this look in a lot of adults face when they first met him. People often have this look when they judge. 

"Hey! Give Sammy back!" He didn't yell, but he was surprised how firm he sounded. He was even more surprised when the guy obeyed. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked, anger subsiding when he took Sammy back into his own arms. 

"Oh, Hello Dean. Call me Castiel." Said the stranger with a smile. 

For the first time, Dean started to take in the guy's appearance. The trench coat must have belonged to him since he was only wearing a white shirt, a suit jacket, and black pants. But he did not appear to be cold. He had short black hair, clear blue eyes and a faint smile played on his lips. 

"Ok…, Castiel? Is that your last name?" He said, unsure of himself. After all, the name is so weird. 

"No, that's my name. I don't have a last name." Castiel said, sounding rather amused. The young boy in front of him still looked confused. 

"Ok…? And how come you know my name? I don't think I've met you." Dean decided not to press the matter the guy’s name and not to mention about him holding Sammy earlier. 

"Oh, Dean. It's a long story. Come, walk with me and I will explain everything to you." Said Castiel while picking up his trench coat and putting it on again. Dean didn't want to go, but he doesn’t want to go back to the apartment either. 

"Alright, but I need to put Sam inside first. It's too cold out here." Dean said. But actually, he did not trust Castiel. He figured he should put Sam always from him first. 

“I could help with that." Said Castiel reaching out him arms to take Sam.

"No!" Dean half yelled. Then he realized he was probably being rude so he added. "I'd rather do it myself thanks, plus I want to check on my Dad." He smiled and backed toward the apartment building. 

Castiel certainly did not expect this. Dean obviously did not trust him. Yet, Castiel could not blame him. The boy had experienced horrible things in the past weeks. Castiel, waited by the porch, standing there, motionless.  
   
Dean returned minutes later, looking sad and grim. Probably looking at his father made him so. Castiel put one hand on Dean's shoulder and guided him to walk down the road. 

"Dean," Castiel said softly, realizing that words had failed him. Looking at the boy, he can't come up with anything to say. Dean looked up at him, curiously. Dean had already sensed something about Castiel that does not seem, human. He saw how still Castiel had stood while waiting for him just earlier, no human could have stood so still for so long. Castiel didn't even move an inch when he came back. 

“You know; the human road system had really improved over these years hasn’t it? You use to build these roads with layers, big rocks on the bottom, pebbles on top of that…… I was there when the Romans attempted to build their first road connect the plaza with the temples…But the Mayan roads are better in my opinion.” He said thoughtfully, then attempted a wink at Dean. 

"Who are you, really?" Asked Dean very slowly. Gaping and looking straight into Castiel's clear blue eyes. Castiel could not bring himself to lie to Dean. Yet, he knew that the “angel” thing might be a bit too much for Dean to take in. But he told Dean anyways. 

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean." The shock did not register in Dean's mind. "Oh right, and I'm Darth Vader" Dean wanted to say, but he swallowed that comment. He had to hide a smile, an angel of the Lord, that's something new. 

"Dean! I am not joking!" Castiel's voice was calm but hard. A confused look crossed Dean's face. Truly, Castiel does not look like a liar. The name is also weird enough to be an angel through Dean had never heard it before, and the way he stood… 

"Then will you prove that to me? Maybe play your harp or something." Said Dean, who decided to see for himself. Dean had heard all angels carries a magic harp and has little wings. But they were supposed to look like flying little babies. Although Castiel did not look like a flying baby. 

“I do not have a harp, Dean,” Castiel said rather defiantly, Dean’s expression morphed into a surprised and disappointed expression. 

"But yes, if that's what you ask for. Come." Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled Dean toward the back of the building into an ally. Castiel let go of Dean's hand and turned to face him. Dean opened his mouth to ask what they were doing, but then… Dean’s mouth opened even bigger as Castiel’s eyes literally glowed with a blue light. Then Castiel’s whole body was glowing with that light. The shadow of a pair of wings was projected on the back of the wall. The wings spread until it covered at least half of the alley's wall. Then the light faded and Dean was left there still gawking at Castiel. 

“Wow, that’s nothing like a flying baby.” Dean managed to choke out after a long time. 

“Flying baby?” Castiel asked slowly, tilting his head slightly to on side while his brows knit together.

“That’s what people think angels look like. You know, the little baby with wings, sometimes wearing diapers.” Dean smirked a little as he saw the incredulous expression on Castiel’s face. 

Minutes later. Castiel took Dean into a diner where Dean was devouring a burger. Castiel just sat there watching him. When Dean remembered how to breathe, he was already half way through the burger. 

“So Castiel, what are you really doing here? I usually don’t get a lot of angel visitors.” Dean said, swallowing a big bite. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I wish I could explain. Let’s just say that you and your brother has a big role to play. You will soon learn that there are not only angels and humans, there’s also demons, vampires, shapeshifters. It was a demon that killed your mom.” Castiel paused, he should not say more. “You will see me again Dean when you are older. And don’t worry, I will watch over you.” Castiel’s said as Dean ate another mouthful of burger. Then Dean nearly choked on it.

“What do you mean when I’m older?” Dean asked, he personally hate that “when you are older” thing adults always love to say. 

“Time is running short Dean, I need to report back to…” Castiel’s voice trailed off, he looked kind of sad. “As to you question Dean, you will see me in four years’ time. Good bye, Dean. For now,” He added. 

Castiel stood up to go. But then he squatted down in front of Dean, gripped the boy’s shoulders.  
“Dean, if you need anything. Know that prayers said to me will always reach me. I’ll be listening.” Then, with a sound like wings fluttering, Castiel was gone. 

“Hey! What plan for me? Why come back later? What do you mean? Come back!” Dean demanded, but Castiel was gone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Dean sat on his bed. Dean went home to see John sober, holding Sam. His dad claimed that he just suddenly woke up at the kitchen table and found himself sober. His father looked grim and determined and told Dean that they would hunt down the demon that killed his mother. Dean suspect that Castiel had come by, possibility chatted with his father, gave him few tips about demon hunting. It seemed to have cheered John up a bit, giving him a path to follow. 

Personally, Dean did not find that fact that there are demons and angels hard to accept. He always thought there are things out there. And if a demon killed his mother...... Dean did not finish that thought. 

Dean stared at the floor, putting his elbows on his knees he thought back to his encounter with Castiel. 

“Castiel, if you are listening like you told me you would. I need answers, I need to know what you mean by big role for me in the future. Please, tell me, Cas.” Dean whispered. He waited, but nothing happened. Of course, Dean thought, obviously I’m too young to know. Minutes later, Dean was asleep. 

Castiel appeared in the room two hours later. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I cannot answer you right now. When you are older.” Castiel whispered as he sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed, watching over him, knowing that he will have to leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really really like to know what you think about this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. Any advice, criticism, praise, and Kudos are welcomed!


	3. The Long Lost Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Please enjoy! Don't forget to leave some kudos before you go!

The rain was pouring hard. Dean increasingly resembled a person who came straight out of the bottom of the ocean. He was shivering hard as he walked through the streets, pass the convenient stores, the bakery. The smell of bread overwhelmed Dean with guilt and contriteness. He lowered his head and rainwater started to roll down his forehead. He had just lost the money Dad gave him to buy Sam and himself dinner. He walked through a hazily familiar ally, turned and found himself back at the motel. He stopped at the doorstep, one hand raised open the door then paused. He squeezed his eyes shut hard for a second, holding the key’s in his hands, then after a few seconds, opened the door. 

 

“Hey!” Dean called, and Sammy turned to face him with a smile. He jumped off the couch and ran over to Dean. Then he nearly slipped as he stepped on the puddle of water that was forming around Dean. Dean caught him in time and Sam gave him a hug. Guilt washed over Dean once again. 

“Dean, you should really change out of these clothes, they are all wet!” Sam said happily and giggled as he repeatedly steps his foot on the puddle of water, making the water splash even further unto the floor.

Dean lowered his head. He continued to stare at the floor as he mumbled something about changing clothes in the bathroom. Once shut the door behind him, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Great, Dean thought bitterly. He supposed he could call Dad to ask for the credit card password. But Dean doesn't want to hear the anger and disappointment in John’s voice. After all, John was someone he really looked up to. The next four years are not exactly fun for Dean. He had been dragged from one city to another. Staying in motel rooms, going to school for a few weeks then dropping out. Not that he liked school. And there’s Sam, when John goes out to hunt, the job of looking after Sam naturally fell on Dean. John had taught Dean how to shoot a gun, wield a dagger and how to throw a punch. Dean never complained, he wanted to be just like his Dad when he grows up, saving people, hunting……Dean stopped his train of thoughts right there. Focus on the problem, he told himself. He can also steal some food from the convenience store, but Dean did not want to be a thief. 

He threw his wet clothes into the bathtub. He recalled Bobby telling him that thieves will be punished by God. Dean never took that seriously, partially because Bobby had been half joking and a bit drunk when he said it. But Dean wondered, if angels are real, then wouldn’t their father be…… Angels. Dean stopped halfway through buttoning his shirt. The only angel he knew Castiel, who doesn’t have a harp and had seen the first Roman road, was the only angel he knew. Dean knew he’d be crazy to try this. No crazy, insane. But he figured that insane would suit him all right. 

“Hey, Castiel? You told me that you will be listening, remember? I lost the money dad gave me to buy Sam and……” his voice drifts off. How stupid was he to pray in the bathroom with no pants on for an angel to bring him pizza? He knew he was losing his mind right then. “Well, could you bring us some pizza?” Dean finished and waited for a lightning bolt to zap him to cinders. He had the strangest feeling s and he laughs so hard and for so long that his face streamed with tears. Dean still wished he had kept his mouth shut. This is stupid… really, really stupid…… He just stood there for a long time before he moved again. Just as he was throwing on a new jacket, someone knocked off the door. 

“Wait, Sam! I will get that!” Dean rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a gun lying on the table. Standing sideways, he hid the gun behind his back as he opened the door like dad taught him. But, no one was there. Dean looked down, pizza box laid on the ground, still dry but getting steadily wet. “If you need anything, know that prayers will reach me.” Castiel had told him. 

That night, Dean barely talked. Sam studied him carefully.  
“Do you need help? You look like you are trying to poop.” He said suddenly. Dean was staring intently at the wall, his brows furrowed. 

“What?” He said, coming out of his thoughts and stared at Sam blankly.

“I just thought you were having digestive problems,” Sam said with a smirk. 

“What? No! I mean… you are the one who has…… Aghhh. You are insufferable!” Dean stood up and threw himself on the bed. 

“Hmmm, so now I am insufferable,” Sam repeated half mindedly. 

“Why don’t you go read your Batman comic, huh? Since ONLY SMART people read that crap.” Dean retorted. 

“I don’t see why not,” Sam sat down on his own bed. 

So, they sat there in silence, Dean feeling bad for screaming at Sam. Although Sam was holding his book, he did not seem to be reading. 

“Dean,” Sam said in a low whisper, “Are angels real too?” 

This question definitely caught him off guard. Dean looked up, stunned, thinking that his brother can’t possibly know about Cas. He never told Sam. 

“Why do you ask?” He asked guardedly even if it’s Sam. 

“You whisper to me before I sleep,” Sam replied, looking Dean right in the eye. “You always say that angels are watching over me.” 

Dean hesitated for half a second. 

“No, Sam. I say that because mom uses to say that to me. I just…” The rest of Dean’s sentence was drowned in the distance thunder and the phone ring. 

Dean picked it up instinctively. 

He heard his father’s voice. “Dean! Take your brother and run. See if anyone can pick you up. Leave this town immediately! Listen….” 

The rest of his sentence was drowned in another roar of thunder. 

“DAD! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? I can hel….” Dean began.  
“No Dean! There’s no time. Listen to me. You have to go. I will be fine. Run, now!” John shouted. 

“Dad! I can’t……” Dean tried again, but there was a loud thump on the other end of the phone. And the call ended. 

Dean just stood there. Paralyzed. His mind is racing. As much as he wished his father would not drag him along from place to place, as much as he likes to have a different life, he can’t leave his father behind. But there is always Sam to think about. His little brother is already on his feet, looking at him anxiously. Even if he runs now, he can’t find his dad. He can only save Sam and leave his dad for now. He felt sick for his decision. 

“Dean! Was that dad? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, anxious for an answer. 

Sam’s voice jarred Dean into action.

“Sam, we have to go, now!” Dean shouted. 

“But…” Sam started to asked.

“Now! Get your stuff!” Dean ran for his backpack but just as he turned, the motel room door banged open. For a moment, Dean thought it was John. It was not. The man is tall and lean, wearing a suit and tie. Looking just like a businessman on the streets ready to make a deal. But Dean knew better, the sneer on his face was unmistakable. His eyes glinted evilly. 

Dean reached under the pillow and pulled out a silver knife. He was not that good at guns yet, he was still too small. He grabbed it tight in his hands. The man laughed, long and hard. 

“How adorable, Dean Winchester,” he said after he stopped laughing, “You know you can never win against me.”

Dean’s every nerve tensed. This man seemed, darker and more powerful than any he had gotten a glimpse of on dad’s hunt. He rarely helped his dad in the combat phase of hunting, but now, he was really regretting not asking him more about that.

“Too sad you can’t save yourself, wanna see daddy one last time?” He crooned, a cruel smile creepy up his face. “Oh, I forgot. You also have little Sam, don’t you? Oh, so sad. But your dad should have left our kind alone. Now, you die.” He finished, still smiling. 

Dean raised his knife. The blade seemed so small all of a sudden. 

“Ha! You know that won’t do jack against me, right? You can’t---”

The knife was sticking out of the man’s chest before he could finish. He just looks surprised for a moment. But his surprised quickly passed. He slowly pulled the knife out of his chest. His eye turned black for a moment.

All the goosebumps rose up on Deans arms. The eyes are bright, no whites, they fixed themselves coldly on Dean. Dean froze out of shock and surprise. Dean’s mind said “oops” and he was flying across the room before he knew it.   
Luckily, he hit Sam’s bed first and then bounced onto the floor. He was dazed.   
“Now we are having fun, aren’t we?” The man’s voice was audible through the ringing of Dean’s ears. 

Dean couldn’t get up. He was dizzied from hitting the bed and the floor so hard. His only thought was to help Sam. Please, someone, help Sam, Please……

He could sense that man closing in on him. He tried to move. 

Then he thought he heard other voices in the room. The bed was blocking his view, so he could not see what was going on. His ears rang. There was a bright light, then a scream. And all was silent again. 

He saw someone’s shoes moving in-front of his eyes. He looked up from the floor and he could see the bottom of a long trench coat. 

A gentle hand dropped onto Dean’s shoulder. 

“Dean, are you alright?” A familiar voice asked. Until then, Dean did not realize how much he missed that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Let me know what you think of chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is my first work that I've ever posted online. So please, read and let me know what you think about this first chapter. Any advice, comment, praise and maybe Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
